


Highly Inappropriate

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine, but that's not the point." (dialogue only)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Inappropriate

“So, you take the wings and grind them like this—”

“I know_that_, thank you Severus. I asked about the desiccated lotus leaves, not the beetles.”

“The fact that you asked about any single component of the potion suggests that you need refreshing about the whole, Hermione.”

“Hardly. That would be like saying that if I inquire about the differences between Earl Grey and Darjeeling, I’m no longer capable of using a teabag.”

“Fine, but it won’t kill you to simply watch.”

“It might. I’m sure some people have died from the sheer weight of boredom in the past.”

* * *

“My company can’t be that depressing, Hermione.”

“You know full well that it’s not your company I object to, Severus; it’s the fact that I applied for the position as Assistant Teacher in Arithmancy and yet here I am in the_dungeons_.”

“I’m sure it can’t be_that_bad. Did you truly want to spent your whole time catering to Septima Vector’s every whim?”

“Hmm… well, I must admit that catering to_yours_has proved more… stimulating… than I would have imagined.”

“Hermione. We’re in the classroom. I thought we decided to keep discussion of… extracurricular activities… to our quarters.”

* * *

“Why should we have to? It’s not as though anyone else would know. Or are you going to tell me that you_haven’t_got your classroom full of anti-spy measures?”

“Fine, but that’s not the point.”

“Mmm, really?”

“No, Hermione. And now_concentrate_. I refuse to let you distract me just so you can get out of watching the preparation of this potion.”

“Oh, you_refuse_, do you? So… if I do_this_you won’t get distracted…?”

“Miss Granger! That is highly inappropriate!”

“Hmm… then what about_this_?”

“Oh, fuck the potion…”

“So you won’t object to_this_then…?”

“…..”


End file.
